warriorcatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinypool
Tinypool is the IceClan deputy. She is the daughter of Sharpfang and Redpelt. She is the mentor of Flamepaw. Description Appearance Tinypool is a small white she-cat with silver patches and gray tabby marks with long legs, narrow shoulders and small petite paws and gray toes and icy blue eyes marked in beautiful silver eyes. Health Physical Health Tinypool is very healthy. She eats good and is very fit. Mental Health She has very good mental health, despite her fear of falling and fear of being watched in the dark. Personality Tinypool is funny and wise, she stands up for what she beleives in. Even if she knows she's wrong, she continues to fight her side of the story. She knows who her friends are, who's real and who's fake. She isn't that popular, and often makes mistakes. She is semi-shy and only has a couple friends. She is sort of a tom-boy who lives to be in the woods, with a soft wind blowing. She loves to hunt, and is very good at it. She loves birds, like eagle, crow, ravens, and magpies. She hates things like squirrels and mice, as they taste bitter to her. She is a swell fighter, that loves fighting. She can sometimes be very brutal and has killed a couple cats in her strong rage. Tinypool is also very courageous. She is a natural leader, and very level-minded. She knows her mind and is almost fearless. She loves climbing, and being up-high; although she has a major fear of falling. She tries to hide her fear by climbing, but in the end, someone has to rescue her because she becomes scared stiff and everything leaves her mind. Tinypool also has a fear of the dark when she's by herself. She only feels safe in the dark when another cat is with her. In the dark, she is scared to turn around, as she feels something is following her. She is slow to fall in love and gain friends, as she has been hurt a lot by cats she thought were her friends. She knows a lot of warriors, but few know her. Her life long dream was to be popular, and feel wanted. She knows what's best for her, even if it is a bad choice. She is mentally depressed and self contious; she always goes to her friends for this, as they help her. Tinypool has deep secrets; a lot unknown to her clan. She is very secretive and would never betray someones trust in her. She can tell the difference between a lie and the truth, and is often lied to by her family. She and her brother have a brother-sister quarrel that has been going on for years in which she often become injured. She is kind, sweet, and always helpful, in a nutshell; she's nice. Although, despite her nice nature, she is known to be a tad rude and mean; going back to where she's a good fighter. She has an urge that pulls her to the dark side as she loves pranking other cats. Skills and Abilities She is a swell hunter; and a very good fighter. She developed excellent tracking skills. Despot being a warrior, she knows the herbs fairly well. Life Backstory Tiny used to be a kittypet. At 1 moon old, she spent most of her time following her mother around. At 2 moons old, she began to stay with her dad more; and the two broke up. At 3 moons old Tiny got introduced to her mothers new mate. At 4 moons, nothing really happens. 5 moons old; Tiny was still very… well… tiny. She went outside more and soon, she met a clan cat named Bluepaw. Bluepaw was her only friend; and he visited Tiny everyday. Until one day, Bluepaw never came. He didnt come the next day, or the day after that. So Tiny figured she'd go find him. Tiny became a loner; wondering among the woods looking for Bluepaw. Soon, the other loners decided they didnt like her because she always asked for food, so she became a rouge. Tiny then found the clan; and it turns out, Bluepaw was caught at twoleg place and prohibited from going back. Tiny then decided she would join the clan. She became Tinykit for 1 more moon until she became an apprentice. As an apprentice, she almost died; as in a training session she got choked by her collar. After that, Tinypaw took off her collar. Moons went and came; soon she became a warrior named Tinypool. Her siblings and family soon moved into SpringClan. Then: Gingerheart moved to WinterClan and everyone moved with him. Only her father, Redpelt, remain with her. Ever since that day; Tinypool remained a loyal SpringClan warrior. Roleplay TBA! Images Life http://www.danheller.com/images/LatinAmerica/Cuba/Dogs-n-Cats/blue-eyed-cat-bwc-big.jpg Drawings Relationships Family Mother: Sharpfang - living Father: Redpelt - living Step-Father: Blackface - living Brother: Gingerheart - living Half-Brothers: Strongclaw - living, Mountainpath - living Half-Sisters: Happysong - living, Kindheart - living Step-Brother: Blackhead - living Step-Sister: Redspirit - living Trivia *She is Cinder's kitty-copy **Cinder doesnt eat ravens, crows, eagles, and magpies. **Cinder also hasn't killed anyone. *Her sister, Redspirit, is based off Cinder's sister, Whitney. Blackhead, is based off her brother Joshua. Gingerheart is based off her brother, Devon. Happysong is based off her sister, Michelle. Strongclaw is based off her brother, John. Kindheart is based off her sister, Denise. And Mountainpath, is based off her brother Ray/Bud. **Theese are really Cinder's siblings *As an apprentice when she took her collar of, she didnt destroy it. Instead, she hid it. **It is said that her rainbow collar lies in a tangle of bracken in her nest **this is to remind her if her kittypet life *As an apprentice, she wanted to return to her kittypet life. **The only reason she didnt is because she loved Bluepaw too much. Category:Cinder's Cats Category:She-cats Category:Deputies Category:IceClan Cat